The Spying Owl
by pjolover11
Summary: Athena has a knack for popping in at the worst moments.


**Hi all! So I kind of liked the idea of Athena having a playful side and annoying Percy and Annabeth while also showing her distaste about their relationship. I would also like to thank all that reviewed on my other stories! You were all so nice and encouraging! Sorry for all the line breaks, but my crappy computer wouldn't let me do astericks. **

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since Percy and Annabeth had started dating, and Percy was honestly surprised that there had been no feedback from Athena yet, since, you know, she may have hated him. No biggie.<p>

Perhaps he spook too soon.

* * *

><p>The only people in Sally Jackson's apartment were two teenagers. Normally, no parent would leave a boy and a girl, especially ones that were dating, in a room together, but since these two were demigods, Sally really had no problem. Percy and Annabeth were taking advantage of the situation, and were sprawled out on the couch, watching a movie together. They had only been dating for about a month now. Annabeth was engrossed in the movie, a film on architecture, and Percy was carefully eyeing Annabeth's shoulder with honey blond curls flowing over it.<p>

Percy seemed to be building his confidence up for something. Suddenly, he reached out tentatively and wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder.

POP! Not even a second later, a bright flash appeared and suddenly, Athena was standing in front of the couple.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked, blushing redder than humanly possible. Percy's arm had retracted at the speed of light from her shoulder. The two were now sitting very far way from each other, staring at disbelief at the goddess in front of them.

Athena was smirking wickedly. "Oh, just checking in." And with that, she disappeared. The teens on the couch looked completely flabbergasted, still sitting miles apart from each other.

"What even…" Percy started, his brow furrowed over his flashy green eyes.

"I have no idea," Annabeth finished, looking even more confused.

Back on Olympus, one goddess was chuckling to herself.

* * *

><p>Snow was lightly falling on New York, and once again, Percy and Annabeth were in his apartment. Well, actually, on the fire escape. It was Christmas Eve, and each demigod was holding a small wrapped present. Both of the teens were so engrossed staring into each others eyes that the objects were momentarily forgotten. Another loud pop sounded in the air.<p>

"Hello," Athena smiled at them. They both jumped, once again standing as far away from each other as possible, which was difficult on the tiny fire escape. In fact, they were all touching one another. Percy looked at Athena like she was a canon waiting to explode, while Annabeth just seemed equal parts annoyed and embarrassed.

"Hi Mother," The daughter of Athena muttered.

"Merry Christmas," Was the return, and the goddess was gone again, trying to leave everything to the imagination.

"What in Hades name is going on?" Percy's breath made little puffs in the cold winter air. Annabeth just shook her head.

"I have no idea. Let's just enjoy now, okay?" And the presents were exchanged. "Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl." And they met in the middle for a kiss.

Another night, another pleased goddess returned to her home.

* * *

><p>It was about three weeks after the Giant War, and 2 of the Seven were in Cabin Three.<p>

Percy and Annabeth lay on Percy's bed, heavily making out. Both of them were slowly starting to recover from the effects of Tartarus, but they could still not get enough of each other. They had gone this far before, but Percy decided to take it one step farther. It was with nervous hands that Percy reached out to unclasp Annabeth's bra, both of them already down a shirt and panting. They were so absorbed with each other that they didn't notice the goddess for a full minute while Percy struggled with the clasp.

"Ahem," Athena was not impressed, at them for doing this and at Percy for still not managing to get the bra off. Both of them screamed like little girls (Seeing Poseidon's son do this brought the goddess immense joy) and rushed to cover themselves. Percy had his shirt clutched to his chest, the shade of a tomato, as he scrambled away from the goddess to the other side of the room. Annabeth's eyes were almost as big as her head as she pulled the sheet up hastily. Athena eyebrows were raised up almost to her hairline, and she slowly shook her head. Both of the demigods were gaping like fish.

"Um, Lady Athena," Percy stammered, but Athena cut him off with her hand and promptly vanished.

For several minutes, the only thing the couple could was stare at each other. Percy walked back in a daze to sit on his bed next to his girlfriend.

"That was…" Annabeth didn't seem capable of more words.

"…the most embarrassing moment of my life." Percy finished. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, the hilarity of the situation catching up to them.

"Your eyes," Percy choked out between laughing fits. "They were showing pure fear!"

Annabeth wiped the tears spilling out. "And the way you ran away, oh my gods." That sent them over the edge again. Once the laughter had subsided, just a few hiccups here and there, Percy pulled Annabeth close to his body. "I love you Wise Girl," He said. "Even when your mother shows up and kills the mood."

"I love you too, Perce," She replied, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

That night, it was a slightly less happy goddess that arrived back to the Empire State Building, but still successful.

* * *

><p>Annabeth paced her dorm room nervously. Percy was due to show up any moment. He had just sent her a mysterious Iris Message that left quite a lot to the imagination, and she wasn't sure it was good news or not.<p>

When the knock at her door finally came, she flung it open with full force to find a jubilant looking Percy waiting for her. He was holding a letter in his hand, and running the other hand through his hair. Annabeth decided to focus on the letter.

"Percy, did you?!" She couldn't finish her sentence in her excitement. Percy strode in quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"I did it, Wise Girl. I applied at NYU and they accepted me! We will be going to college together!" Annabeth let out a very un-likely shriek and jumped into her boyfriends arms, blabbering with enthusiasm.

There was just light this time, no sound. Athena was met with the normal fish-out-of-water look from Percy, and a surprising steely one from Annabeth, who was still in his arms.

"Mother," She started, looking like she meant business. Athena turned her eyes toward Percy instead, expecting such a reaction from Annabeth. Otherwise, she wouldn't be her daughter. "Don't mess with her studies." And once again, the goddess disappeared. The two quickly focused back on each other, almost used the Athena barging in now.

"Perce," Annabeth grabbed his face in her hands. "You did it. We are going to the same college! I am so, so proud of you." The kiss they shared then was full of hope, promise, and love.

Athena groaned as she left the two. A daughter of Athena going to school with a son of Poseidon? Rubbish.

* * *

><p>The waves crashed softly against the shore at Montauk, where a young couple in bathing suits roamed the beach, heads on each others shoulders. Percy and Annabeth were fresh from their college graduation, where Annabeth had graduated with flying colors and Percy had done okay. (As usual.) There was nothing in the world that could bother them at that moment, so Percy made his move. He swiftly let go of her hands and dropped to one knee.<p>

"Annabeth," He stated, looking up at her with eyes full of love. "I'm not really good with words, but I know one thing. I love you, and I would do anything for you. Do this for me and become my wife?" The puppy dog eyes on Percy's face were so ridiculous that Annabeth laughed, causing Percy to look crestfallen for a minute, as if Annabeth would ever refuse him.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain!" Tears were glistening in the corners of her eyes as she threw her arms around him with as must force as she could. He gently grabbed her hand and slid the ring on, a stunning pearl offset by little gray diamonds. Their lips met in the most tender of kisses, and the happiness radiating off of them was palpable. So, Athena decided to make a appearance.

They look less surprised every time to see her. But this time, when she just popped out of the air, they gripped each other even tighter. Both of them looked angry that she had ruined a special moment.

"Congratulations," Was all she said before she was gone again.

"Dammit, your mother ruins our moments!" Percy exclaimed. "What does that even mean? I thought she hated me?" Annabeth just shook her head.

"I still can't believe we are getting married," She replied hazily.

"But I can't wait," Percy smiled down at her, cupping her cheek. This kiss was hungrier, but still full of love and desire.

The War Goddess, for once, was not quite sure what to think.

* * *

><p>The air was still. The waves were calm. The guests were all sitting peacefully in their seats, waiting for the bride and groom. The only guest not in her seat, however, was Athena. Oh, she was there. She had just gone to hunt down the couple.<p>

She found Percy first. He was sitting, talking with Grover, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico. She approached the group cautiously, because they were all laughing loudly. Percy, with his quick instincts, was the first to see her.

"Oh no," He muttered. "I did not get all dressed up in a tux to be killed by a pycho war goddess." His friends all slowly backed away, leaving Percy to deal with Athena alone.

"Percy," She started, not getting closer than five feet to him. 'You have not hurt Annabeth yet. So you better not start now." Percy cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out if that was a compliment, insult, or both. "I promise to stop appearing randomly. That is my gift to you." Percy looked more shocked at this.

"Thank you, Lady Athena. I promise to do everything in my power to be good to Annabeth." Athena just nodded her head and turned to walk away. In her peripheral vision, she saw Percy give a big thumbs up and a nod to the groomsman, showing them it was safe to come back now.

Annabeth was standing with her bridesmaids when Athena walked up. Before she could open her mouth, her mother cut her off. "I have already talked to the sea scum's son, and I have promised to not bother you anymore." Annabeth opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Um, thank you?" She look at her friends for support, but they looked even more confused than she, as they had not been with the couple the times that Athena disturbed them.

"I never approved of him, and I still don't, but I think he will be good to you. Good luck." And with that sentimental note, Athena strode away, leaving a stunned bridal party behind her.

"Well, at least she isn't as bad as my mom!" Piper said cheerfully. Everyone else just laughed, relaxing now that the goddess was gone. But as Athena walked away, a thought stuck in her head. She had promised not disrupt their lives, but she never said anything about their kids, assuming they did have kids. (She was pretty sure they were, if some of the times she walked in on them had anything to do with it.) A small smirk passed over her face.

Oh, the fun hadn't even started yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap that is the longest thing I have actually ever written. It's probably too long for a one-shot but whatever. It was super fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't, you could still drop me a review or something. <strong>**J**


End file.
